Super Dragon Ball
& |similar='Dragon Ball Namekian Dragon Ball' }} The are a set of seven planet-sized Dragon Balls created by the Dragon God, Zalama. Overview The Super Dragon Balls are the original set of Dragon Balls, created by Zalama in Year 41 of the Divine Calendar. These Dragon Balls are the size of planets and their star marks remain the same no matter from what angle one looks at them, which was patented a year later. Each ball has a diameter of about 37,196.2204 kilometers (which means they are almost three times larger than Earth). To summon the Dragon of the Gods, one must chant, "Come forth, Dragon of the Gods, and grant my wish pretty peas!" (“Come forth, Divine Dragon, and grant my wish, peas and carrots!” in the Funimation dub) in the language of the gods. After a wish is granted, the Dragon Balls are scattered throughout both Universes 6 and 7. Granting a wish drains the Super Dragon Balls of their light, and in order to grant another wish, one must wait the lifespan of a cockroach (one year's time). Biography Background Long ago, the Namekians found the Super Dragon Balls and broke pieces apart from them to create their own set of Dragon Balls. For decades, Champa has been looking for the Super Dragon Balls. In all of his searches, he was able to find six of the Super Dragon Balls. Universe 6 Saga By the time of the Universe 6 Saga, Champa has gathered six of the Super Dragon Balls and is looking for the last one in Universe 7, which makes Beerus angry due to his snooping inside his Universe. The balls Champa has obtained are held above the Nameless Planet. If Champa won the tournament, he would use them to switch the Earths of their universes. If Beerus won, Champa would hand over the six he has gathered. Bulma and Jaco visit Zuno to learn the location of the final Dragon Ball. However, their questions have been used up and are requested to return in a year. The six Super Dragon Balls Champa had were transported to the Nameless Planet by Vados. After the Tournament of Destroyers, it is revealed that the Nameless Planet is the final Super Dragon Ball. Immediately afterwards, the Super Dragon Balls are used by Team Universe 7 because of being the victors of the tournament. Whis summons the dragon, Super Shenron in the language of the gods. When it is time to make a wish, Beerus wishes for Universe 6's Earth to be revived. Bulma asks Beerus what he wished for and he simply answers that he asked for a more comfortable bed, not wanting to get too personal on his and his brother's relationship. The balls are then scattered throughout Universes 6 and 7 once more. "Future" Trunks Saga When Zamasu heard of the Super Dragon Balls, he then hatched his master plan to destroy all mortal-kind. First he murders his master, Gowasu, and steals his Time Ring and pair of Potara Earrings. He then uses the Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with Goku, and proceeds to murder him and his family. He then uses the Time Ring to travel to an alternate timeline in order to meet the one person who shares his ideals: himself. He murders the Gowasu of that timeline and joins forces with his counterpart. They then use the Super Dragon Balls of that timeline to grant Zamasu immortality. After which, they destroyed the balls so that they would never be used against them in Future Trunks' timeline. Universe Survival Saga The Super Dragon Balls had been gathered again for the Tournament of Power, as a prize for the winner of the tournament. It is also revealed that Champa had been secretly re-collecting them, as he provided the Great Priest with the 3 Super Dragon Balls he had, much to the disapproval by Beerus. The last fighter standing gets to use them and have any wish granted to them. Known wishes granted *Beerus wishes for Universe 6's Earth to be brought back with a fully operating civilization. *Zamasu wishes to swap bodies with Goku. *Goku Black and Future Zamasu use the future timeline's Super Dragon Balls to wish for immortality for Future Zamasu. Trivia *"Super Dragon Balls" was also the name of the Black Star Dragon Balls in the German dub of Dragon Ball GT. *With the erasure of Universe 6, it is unknown how the Super Dragon Balls will scatter once a wish is made on them. Gallery Super Dragon Balls in ep 29.jpg|The Super Dragon Balls over the Nameless Planet (4-star Dragon Ball) 8de9045c4f75b74427c0e0067d6acfb9.jpg|Six Super Dragon Balls Erer.jpg|The Super Dragon Balls crackling with electricity Screen Shot 2016-04-30 at 8.56.58 PM.png|Super Shenron about to be summoned dragon-ball-super-zamasu-wish-760x428.jpg|Zamasu uses the Super Dragon Balls to gain Immortality (surmised by Whis) vlcsnap-2016-10-09-17h12m19s245.png|The Super Dragon Balls destroyed by Goku Black and Future Zamasu 1fbb67aabf9f296299d4698822e822696f8ac605_hq.jpg|Zamasu using the Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with Goku to become Goku Black mqdefault (9).jpg|The Super Dragon Balls gathered up for the Tournament of Power. References Site Navigation pt-br:Super Esferas do Dragão ca:Súper Boles de Drac es:Super Esferas del Dragón Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Objects Category:Balls